


It Was Time

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan knows that Luke is coming and that things will be changing. He waits patiently for the moment when Luke comes looking for his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Time

It was time. Time for him to make his peace with everything that had happened in his past. Several years had passed and there were things Obi-wan Kenobi couldn't change. This was his last chance to make peace. There were only a few days left.

A few days from now Luke would come looking for him. Not really looking for him, Obi-wan knew, he would be led there. All Obi-wan had to do was wait. It was not hard to do here. There were so few things to do in a desert wasteland.

He watched the sand whip and swirl outside as a dust storm rose along the large dune outside his small hovel. It had all come down to this time, this place, this turn of events. Turning to look over his  
shoulder at the trunk he kept in his main living area, he could hear the lightsaber inside calling. It was ready. Ready to be back in the hands of a Skywalker. Luke deserved that much.

Turning back to the dust storm, Obi-wan played in his mind the many times he had captured that lightsaber in his hand, only to return it to it's rightful owner. The owner who's hand had built it. It wanted to be returned to it's rightful owner now. He could tell Luke would do well with it. Better then his father had. Still there was doubt.

Luke was older. Even older then Anakin had been and he had turned into a mess. Still Obi-wan knew there was nothing he could do to change destiny. Luke would come to him. In time he would see Anakin again. Under layers of protective armor, but he would face the young man again. There was no doubt in his mind.

Obi-wan, in that split second, knew he would sacrifice his life to make sure Luke knew what the force was really about. Anakin should have taken him many years ago. He truly was the stronger jedi, but  
Obi-wan had moved when Anakin had messed up. Being blinded by hate and anger made it hard to see when someone had bested you. He knew Anakin didn't see it and blamed Obi-wan for everything he had become.

Obi-wan rubbed his bearded chin. He was an older man now. Not so able bodied as he had been when he had last seen Anakin. He wasn't even sure if he could be recognized by sight. Anakin would know though. The force did not lie.

He knew what he had to do for Luke. He had to surrender completely to the force. To let Anakin best him and show Luke the right way to be a jedi knight. Looking out over the sandy wastes, his mind surrendered to the force. He felt the nearing of Darth Vader. A name he hated to call his friend. Vader had forgotten who he truly was and Obi-wan wanted to remind him he was Anakin Skywalker.

Kenobi peered again at the trunk. There he kept the one thing Luke would need to fulfill his destiny. He would use that lightsaber to fight off his father. He would use that lightsaber until it was ripped from his hand. Obi-wan knew it was true. He had foreseen many things about Luke. The visions had come over the time as he stood and waited for Luke to come, he knew they were true.

Obi-wan slept fitfully that night. Every sound in the Tatooine desert woke him and he found it hard to fall asleep. Dreams of Mustafar and lava crammed his head. The sights and sounds of the day when he had been forced to strike down his brother, his very best friend, had come to him.

Finally, the day broke hot and dry. It was always the same. Never any rain to speak of, the the dust storms hardly ceased. Obi-wan dressed, donning his cloak over his tunic. He opened the chest once more and saw the lightsaber shining. in the morning sun.

It was time. Luke was coming and his destiny would collide with those of so many others.


End file.
